


Travis, Space Commander (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filk by ?</p><p>Tune: If you are a Basil Brush fan you will know the tune, otherwise Judith has no idea how to explain it.<br/>Words: Harriet Monkhouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travis, Space Commander (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Alison, bearing a suspicious resemblance to Mr Derek, slammed the book.

But... but... you can't stop there...

Travis, Space Commander,  
The Lazeron left-hander,  
Fought against the rebels with his arm held high.  
And civvy populations  
Trembled at his fulminations,  
Cos everywhere he went they heard his battle cry:  
I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME, BLAKE!


End file.
